


Evolt Fucks the Box

by GenesisCobra



Category: Kamen Rider Build
Genre: F/M, Inanimate Objects, M/M, Object Penetration, Other, Pandora's Box, Parody, Possession, object fucking, objectophilia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-30
Updated: 2018-06-30
Packaged: 2019-05-31 02:59:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15110420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GenesisCobra/pseuds/GenesisCobra
Summary: A three part story featuring the villains of Build and their love for inanimate objects.





	Evolt Fucks the Box

The sounds of Beethoven's Ode to Joy echoed through Stalk's chamber. An ironic choice of song on both Nanba and the Elder Katsuragi's parts. Being a member of the Blood Cult meant Evolt couldn't feel joy, just imitate it. Yet he could imagine feeling it right now, or at least feeling what Soichi Isurugi's memories identified as joy.

The malevolent alien let out a chuckle as he walked around his box, fingers tracing along the edges of the cube. Soon enough all of his plans would come to fruition. Nanba's warmongering was keeping the country torn apart and in utter turmoil. The riders were playing their part to help in that aspect. Sento was still building new gear to try and stop him and raise his and Banjou's hazard levels. Soon enough he'd have his complete body and his complete power and reduce the earth to the same red husk that he turned Mars into.

"And it's all thanks to you my Pandora's Box," He stopped walking and slapped his hands on top of the box. He could feel Soichi's disgust from deep inside his body as he roamed his hands over the surface. "Soon enough we'll be whole again and the final act can begin."

He'd long searched through Soichi's memories for something that came close to what the climax of this little play would feel like. The Martians were never as fun as the humans and he'd long since gone past simple enjoyment on the emotional scale. No it was something approaching love for the destruction and death he'd bring. Lust was a close word.

"Ah, since I have your body for a while longer how about I take advantage of it?" Soichi reacted to that from within. Confusion, fear, it was all so delicious! Evolt held up his Transteam Gun and inserted his cobra lost bottle into it.

**COBRA!**

"Joketsu!" Evolt spoke the transformation command and sprayed a cloud of steam over his body.

**MISTMATCH! CO-COBRA! COBRA! FIRE!**

A shower of sparks dispelled the steam and left Evolt standing in the form he'd used in his Blood Stalk identity. The alien rolled his neck and reached down to undo a hidden flap on the crotch of his suit. Katsuragi once asked him why he wanted a hidden opening for his genitals built in. He quickly regretted that once Evolt started listing off the various uses for such an opening. He barely even got to the interrogation techniques he could employ before the physicist was looking green.

The thought made Soichi shudder on the inside but he didn't have much control over what he was doing now. After a moment of fumbling with the suit he freed his host's cock from inside the suit and clothing underneath. From what he knew of humans from Soichi's memories his size wasn't exactly pathetic. He wasn't a giant but he was around average. Something Stalk chuckled at as his gloved hand stroked over the reproductive organ.

"Look at you, Isurugi," He taunted his host. "You humans can't even help your most basic of instincts. The simple act of touching yourself has you so hard already. You just can't help yourself, can you?"

It was a redundant question. He knew enough about human anatomy to know that his body had no choice. A gloved hand gliding over his glands would have aroused him no matter what. He slapped a hand on the box again and had the pedestal it rested on lower itself to be level with his crotch. The cube itself wasn't sentient but it was reacting to his will and his faux excitement. The panels of the box spread open for him and rotated to mimic an opening for him to use.

Evolt rubbed his cock along the opening in the box, his glands dragging against the solid edge of the cube exposed by the panels. As he pressed against the solid surface it changed to become malleable and allow his rod to slowly sink inside. The inner box was... a unique sensation. Sure it felt cold and lifeless on the outside but inside Pandora's Box was warm and pulsed with energy. It send a strange tremble through his spine.

The symphony kept playing and was beginning to swell as he started thrusting. The box only offered as much resistance as he wanted. Enough to generate the right kind of feedback to make his cock start to drool pre as it glided back and forth.

"A-ah! That's right, Soichi," Evolt hissed out between grunts. "This is your first time since being back on Earth. No... Since Misora's mother left you alone."

Inside Soichi had a strange reaction of fury at the alien using him as a literal fuck puppet and shame over his body actually enjoying what was happening. At the mention of his former wife fury began to win out. It only spurred on Evolt's efforts. The alien wanted to talk some more shit but he was too distracted by the new sensations he was feeling.

"We should have tried this years ago! Even you can't deny how good it is!" Evolt groaned and let out a low chuckle.

Unfortunately for the pair, a decade of celibacy didn't leave you with much stamina. Evolt was nearing his climax and couldn't do anything to stave it off. The alien pulled his cock free of the box and wrapped a gloved hand around it again. He held onto the box as he stroked himself to climax and coated one of the panels in Soichi's genetic material.

Evolt de-transformed and watched as the box glowed and absorbed his cum inside itself. He laughed again and looked up at where one of Nanba's floating cameras had been watching the action. He gave the camera a wink and began cackling all over again.

Elsewhere, Utsumi monitored the camera feeds as Nanba yucked it up with his orchestra. He hadn't expected to watch Evolt fuck a box but... he couldn't bring himself to look away. He sat off by himself and watched the whole thing. By the end of it he had begun to sweat and his pants felt tighter.


End file.
